


「Another Day, Another Dime」

by kainetics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Docking, Human Furniture, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sensation Play, Smoking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainetics/pseuds/kainetics
Summary: “Do you hear the moans? Man, Jongin's dicklust is something worth rooting for,” Chanyeol dreamily sighs.“I beg to differ since I believe the real magic is situated within Sehun's massive nos-,” Baekhyun eagerly supplies but is interrupted by Yixing noisily clearing his throat.“And I b-believe we shouldn't be having this conversation right n-now,” Yixing stammers, slightly adjusting his guitar and looking as if he'd rather like to be somewhere else at the moment.Or, the one where Oh Sehun'slibidoimpetuosity is a force to be reckoned with.





	「Another Day, Another Dime」

**Author's Note:**

> _[ **Note:** Human furniture is a form of bondage and sexual objectification._
> 
> Nothing serious tho. Sehun just uses Jongin's mouth as an ashtray _with his consent._ ] 
> 
> Also, the [**VERY NSFW**](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f2606895ad6ca92db53a8c9e4aeea30a/tumblr_no213bogaU1r3zkh7o1_400.gif) GIF I used as a reference for envisioning the part with docking lol. 
> 
> Thanks to [ookamitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamitsu) for being a ~~judgy~~ lovely beta! 
> 
> As usual, enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

The obscene noises of skin slapping against skin and moans of gratification and indulgence bounce off the walls as Sehun rolls his hips into the pliant body beneath him. Jongin is drooling messily on the pillow, moaning and begging Sehun’s name with his hands fisting the soiled sheets while the other relentlessly pounds into him as his own untouched cock keeps dripping precome onto the sheets beneath. He shivers when he feels Sehun’s callous palm traversing the prickling skin of his back till he is tugging at his sweaty locks. In a flash, Jongin is dragged up by a strong arm and subsequently collides with a solid chest, mewling softly as he gracefully arches back to lean into the welcoming touch and buries his head in the divot of Sehun’s broad shoulder, caramel blending in with milky white.

 

Jongin cranes his neck, albeit with a little difficulty, and enthusiastically latches his plump lips onto Sehun’s chapped ones. Sehun greedily devours his mouth, tongue fervidly sliding against his own, as he sinuously keeps moving his hips, thrusting and pulling. Jongin whimpers loudly in protest when Sehun’s dick brusquely slips out and he starts sloppily rubbing the cockhead against the cleft of his ass instead of pushing inside.

 

“Fuck- holy fuck... stop teasing,” Jongin scowls, pushing his ass back against the Sehun’s stiff cock, clenching as hard as he can to keep him inside. Sehun glances hazily down in front of him – Jongin’s cock is achingly hard, the crown already glistening with precome. 

 

“Or what?” Sehun snorts, this time slipping his cock into the space between Jongin’s thighs while nuzzling the crook of his neck. He starts rolling his hips, languidly fucking into Jongin’s thighs.

 

“Stubborn asshol-ahhh!” Jongin whines, but is quickly interrupted when Sehun tightly pinches one of his sensitive nipples and feels precome spurt from his pulsating cock as Sehun agonizingly keeps rutting along his balls.

 

“Tell me what do you want?” Sehun asks in a deep voice, slowly trailing his other hand down and cups Jongin’s balls, purposely avoiding his cock.

 

“Come the fuck on... uh, want your - holy shit-,” Jongin croaks - frantic and vehement - before he desperately resorts to clamping his thighs together to savor the heat emanating from Sehun’s cock. “Want - fuck... want your cock-”

 

“Hmm didn’t hear that,” Sehun says, his breath fanning Jongin’s face while he keeps alternating between swirling his index around the other’s areola and pressing his thumb on the hardened nub.

 

“Darling, you need to be more eloquent if you want me t-”

 

Jongin _fucking_ jolts, bucks so wildly that Sehun has a hard time maintaining his hold on Jongin’s body.

 

“Fuck Sehun, uh - fuckin’ shove your thick cock into me and fuck me till I can’t feel my legs anymore fuck-” 

 

Lust mercilessly punches Sehun right in the gut, and driven by mad impulse, he unceremoniously pushes Jongin back onto the sheets, and shoves his cock up the other’s waiting hole. A satisfactory smile graces Sehun’s features - a smile Jongin cannot presently see when Sehun hears him sharply gasp the moment he re-enters him.

 

Growling Sehun starts senselessly plowing into Jongin’s body, his skin sweltering as he watches the way his cock disappears out of the other’s raw and loose hole, appearing glossy from the lube coating it and an angry red from being hard for so long. Grunting loudly, Sehun delivers a powerful thrust aimed precisely at Jongin’s prostate, and vigorously repeats the action multiple times, abusing the spot as the headboard keeps slamming against the wall causing paint to chip off from there.  

 

Jongin’s leaking cock is helplessly trapped between his abdomen and the mattress, and he couldn’t even budge much less attempt to alleviate his arousal as Sehun’s restrictive weight on his back allows him no free movement. He keeps moaning loudly when he feels lust fiercely cloying his burning insides while Sehun’s sharp hip bones dig into the supple skin of his buttocks as he keeps delving inside, the friction maddening.

 

The once rhythmic pace gradually transforms into a discordant succession of fervent thrusts as Sehun gnashes his teeth, feeling himself being driven closer to the edge by the delectable pressure surrounding his throbbing cock and Jongin cries out, grinding against him hard enough that the bones in the Jongin’s ass hurt against his pelvis.

 

It’s only a few seconds - a few long, satisfying seconds - before Sehun digs his nails into Jongin’s thighs and hisses, “Gonna... ”

 

“Yeah fuckin’ - fill me up, fuck...” Jongin persuades.  Restless, Sehun releases a guttural moan - the familar strain in his groin sets in as his rhythm starts to go slightly erratic and the pace of his breath picks up. His heart palpitates and _fucking_ white sparks addle in his vision. His whole body goes tense, bucking up forward desperately into Jongin’s body until his cock is settled deep inside of Jongin. Sehun feels his balls tighten as he pumps Jongin full of his come, and he rides out his orgasm while shallowly thrusting inside - he can even see the obscene frothing of his come around Jongin’s abused hole.

 

Sehun then drapes himself over Jongin’s back, snaking his hand into the space underneath the other as he tries to reach for the other’s waiting cock.

 

“Love being all spread out like a little slut, huh?” Sehun teases, glee evident in his tone. Jongin’s cock flexes pitifully in his grasp with his increasingly avid strokes, and Sehun smirks when Jongin desperately clenches around his now deflating length. Jongin’s throat tightens up with want, and he can’t keep himself from pushing his back against Sehun so he can press his ass flush to Sehun’s cock and grind down on him. 

 

“Fuck, holy fuck...” Jongin pants. He is so fucking close, ready to come all over his own chest, when he feels the hands on his chest, creeping up. Sehun’s rough fingers pinch and ruin already sensitive nipples. The sensation is too great and Jongin loses it, his entire body shuddering when he comes. Jongin buries his face into the crook of his own elbow, coyly muffling his screams of pleasure as his cock jerks and squirts come into Sehun’s waiting palm, coating it in streaks of white. He tries his level best to be as quiet as possible so as to not arouse any unnecessary suspicion amongst other members who must be peacefully slumbering at this time.

 

Now it’s only him and Sehun. Only them. Both awake and alive.

 

Sehun retracts his hand once Jongin’s fully done and pulls out of him, his flaccid cock slipping out smoothly, followed by a warm gush of fluid as his come leaks out of the other’s gaping hole, continuously sliding down his trembling thighs. Sehun then grabs Jongin’s lithe hips and effortlessly maneuvers him onto his back, treating the other as if he’s just a ragdoll. Jongin attentively watches, and is flabbergasted when Sehun begins licking his come clean from his palm, putting on a vulgar show as he suckles his fingers and slides his tongue into the webbed spaces, sardonically muttering, “Delicious”.   

 

Sehun continues teasing Jongin for a while before he tiredly plops down onto the space beside Jongin pronely. For a moment it’s only darkness surrounding him, but then out of nowhere he feels Jongin’s soothing touch as the other starts carding his fingers through his messy blonde locks, yet it doesn’t seem enough to calm down the rush of endorphins in his jittery nerves. He hastily turns onto his back, startling Jongin, and reaches for the first drawer of the bedside table. He drags it open with a screech and blindly starts rummaging through its contents before he feels the ridges of a familiar package. Clutching it, Sehun sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, his peripheral vision vaguely focusing on Jongin’s movements who is in the midst of clothing himself in his (Sehun’s) shirt from earlier.

 

“Pass over my jeans,” Sehun crassly demands, causing Jongin to recoil, his expression withering. Even Sehun is surprised by the insensitivity of his own tone.  

 

Jongin wordlessly nods, crouching down to pick up the discarded garment and innocuously hands it over to Sehun. He huffs out an irritated breath before snatching it away from Jongin’s outstretched arm and shoves his hand into the left pocket scrambling for his trusted lighter. Retrieving the object, he strikes it a few times and sighs satisfactorily as the flame flickers into life. He feels Jongin’s judgemental stare burn into him through his back as he taps the butt of the Marlboro packet, grabbing one, and poised the cigarette between his index and central finger before igniting it. He habitually molds his lips around it, pushing the stick further along his lips, and reclusively takes a long drag. Nicotine swirls underneath his skin, considerably subduing the adrenaline rush, easing his agitated breath, and providing heavenly comfort to his exhausted being as he puffs out rings of smoke.

 

However, his ritual is  _rudely_ interrupted by a raspy cough from Jongin. Sehun winces, turning around to face the other, and pins him with a disconsolate gaze.

 

“Don’t smoke.” Jongin frowns.

 

“You mean in here-,”

 

“No. Don’t smoke.  _At all.”_  Jongin admonishes, cutting him off mid-sentence.

 

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to so you better shut the hell up,” Sehun snarls, turning around, and brings the stick close to his mouth, the smoky aroma clouding his senses once again.

 

Much to his chagrin, Jongin does not.

 

Sehun feels the bed dip behind him as Jongin crawls closer to him and grasps his hand.

 

“No,” Jongin’s breath fans his face, his voice firm and grip unyielding, though it doesn’t last long as Sehun harshly swats his arm away.

 

“Go away,” Sehun adamantly shoos him away, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. “Stop overstepping your boundaries-,” he tries to placate Jongin but the other reacts with alacrity, ambushing him, and swiftly snatches away the packet from his grip.   

 

“You little bitc-mmph!” Sehun curses but Jongin effectively silences him by pressing those lovely plush lips against his own, an addiction far more dangerous than the flaming cancer stick currently sitting between his fingers.

 

Jongin slowly disconnects their lips, only a string of saliva now alluringly connecting them. “For my sake.” He pouts petulantly, and Sehun feels his heart racing at the sight of the other’s jutting lower lip as he finds himself stranded in a cruel dilemma.  

 

Sehun heaves a deep sigh, massaging his forehead with his free hand.

 

“Alright this once, I’ll stop,” Sehun half-heartedly agrees, feigning a tight-lipped smile. “Let me trash in this one,” he adds as an afterthought, leaning forward and reaching towards the ashtray, but Jongin halts his movement by suddenly wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Stop.”

 

That triggers him.

 

Sehun lunges forth, fuming with anger as he grips Jongin’s hair, bending his neck to an impossible angle.

 

“What the fuck do you want, huh? Telling me to stop, and when I do,  _you_ fucking stop me,” he seethes, enunciating his words with a harsh pull making Jongin squeal.

 

“No Sehun! You’re misunderstanding!” Jongin pathetically shrieks, strongly resisting by clawing at his arm and it makes Sehun relinquish his vice-like grip.

 

“Then what do you even want to say,” Sehun quizzically tilts his head, clearly exasperated by the other’s contradictory words.

 

“There’s no need for  _that_ ,” Jongin hastily blurts out, pointing directly at the ashtray.

 

“Huh-” Sehun opens his mouth, perplexed and frustrated beyond belief by Jongin’s strange actions but stops when the tanned male springs onto his feet and kneels down, settling himself between his naked thighs. Sehun reflexively spreads them wider for accommodating the other in there. He lets out a barely audible moan and feels his cock stir to life as Jongin timidly plants a kiss on his limp cock, gently nipping at the foreskin, causing the desire of slamming Jongin down to the mattress and ravaging his svelte form for the second time that night to surge through his nerves.

 

“Use me,  _please_ ,” Jongin seductively stares up at Sehun through his luscious eyelashes, flirtatiously fluttering them as his eyes mischievously glint.  

 

It takes a minute or two for Sehun to comprehend the request. When he finally gets the motto, he barks out a loud bellowing laugh raving with incredulity, his entire body shaking as a result. Nonetheless, he  _wholeheartedly_ acquiesces.

 

“Of course, princess. Your word is my command.”

 

Jongin hums noncommittally, slowly lifting his shirt and trailing a hand down his own tanned abdomen, and Sehun follows his lewd actions with watchful eyes as his own shirt on the other’s body rides up exposing the glistened expanse of his shimmering bronzed skin. He continues lifting the shirt, putting on a show for Sehun, until his dusky nipples are revealed, and Sehun feels a fervid rush of blood down to his loins at the view of those nubs pertly standing up at attention due to the chilly air prevailing in the room  

 

Holding the shirt in place with one arm, Jongin softly starts stroking Sehun’s thighs, and finally parts his pink swollen lips, albeit a bit exaggeratedly. He braces himself on Sehun’s thighs and lets his jaw go lax, arching his neck as he lasciviously presents his cavern to Sehun.

 

Jongin’s actions right now are enough to drive Sehun to the edge of insanity who just gawks and is presently frozen, not even realizing the burn of the crumbling ash from the cigarette landing on his thigh. His breath hitches when Jongin pretentiously tilts his neck and  _fucking_ winks at him.

 

Sehun reluctantly extends his arm while watching the way saliva sloshes within the confines Jongin’s mouth with hawk-like eyes.

 

“You’re too much for me...too lethal,” Sehun slurs, as he tilts the cancer stick into a vertical position, diving it down the other’s mouth till the flaming end of it makes contact with the taste buds of Jongin’s sensitive tongue, brutishly charing them. He cautiously mimics the motion of ashing the cigarette, trying to imagine Jongin’s mouth as a fleshy ashtray, exclusively crafted for him, and lightly presses down the cigar on the wet muscle to extinguish it. Jongin’s tongue cells feel like they’ve been set ablaze, the pricking sensation intensifying while seconds painstakingly tick by, and as a result, his breath shortens with his chest heaving aggressively and cock swelling up.

 

Sehun shakily exhales, experiencing an unhinged pounding in his skull at the beautiful sight, and flexes his biceps, suddenly plunging the cigar stick deep into the welcoming warmth of Jongin’s mouth. Sehun twists his fist, dragging it along the insides of Jongin’s cheeks, over the wet muscle of his tongue, feels himself let out an involuntary little groan when Jongin presses his lips into a loose seal and tries to suck around his knuckles, wet and messy.

 

Jongin guzzles at the action, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. Saliva incessantly drips down Jongin’s chin, down Sehun’s wrist, but Sehun can’t even bring himself to care because the way Jongin’s cheeks tinge a faint cerise whenever his watery eyes meet Sehun’s own is just about enough to make him fucking die right there and then. Jongin momentarily tries to close his mouth around Sehun’s bony fist, his canines savagely digging into the other’s warm flesh, the ash saturating, and a few sprinkles sliding along his tonsils.

 

Jongin feels suffocated - his vision is turning blurry, and his head keeps throbbing and spinning.

 

_Can’t breathe._

 

The painful ache in his groin intensifies and he almost passes out when Sehun strongly kicks his cock.

 

_Can’t breathe._

 

There’s a disgusting flow of mucus from Jongin’s nostrils gathering on Sehun’s fingers as he gurgles.  

 

_Can’t breathe._

 

The insides of his mouth feel raw, tasting sickeningly smoky.

 

_Can’t breathe._

 

Sooty flakes of ash painfully scratch against the walls of his mouth, making them terribly itch as his dick unrelentingly twitches in response to the pain.  

 

_Can’t brea-_

 

With a mighty inhale, Jongin detaches himself from the hand shoved in his mouth, and as he does Sehun notices the waterfall of saliva gliding down his palm, and the cigarette that is now soggy and dripping.

 

Jongin is writhing on the carpeted floor, his back continuously arching off, choking violently as he dryly but futilely retches for vital oxygen. His body convulses with spastic sobs as he desperately clutches throat and struggles to maintain consciousness while saliva dribbles down his hollowed cheeks.

 

Sehun doesn’t even bother to bat an eyelash nor does he make an attempt to help the other as the unmistakable spike of arousal sparks down his spine at the sun-kissed beauty’s pitiful state. Jongin’s so fucking hard, so needy, squirming with his pretty cock bobbing heavily between his thighs, and his pants and whimpers sweet and delectable. The sight is ridiculously erotic. Sehun feels poleaxed, light-headed with desire, and it isn’t until when the soft falsetto of Jongin’s shrill cry pours into his ears when he realises that he has slammed his foot down onto Jongin’s dick. Bemused with the string of colorful curses that Jongin spews, Sehun flicks the soiled cigar stick away and slouches down, and leans over to grapple the collar of his own shirt, yanking the other up as if he weighs nothing. Jongin immediately latches himself onto his shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, and comfortably slumping down in his lap.

 

“Fuck- God I fuckin’ hate you...”

 

Ignoring Jongin’s disdain, Sehun grabs the dangling hem of his shirt and hastily wipes off the snot from Jongin’s face. He then proceeds to hold his palm below Jongin’s chin, slipping the other underneath his shirt to delicately rub soothing circles on his back, feeling the knobs of Jongin’s spine twist under his touch as he slobbers into his waiting palm with his tongue hanging out, panting heavily. Jongin continues drooling messily until he’s gotten out all the mushy flakes of ash sticking to the inner walls of his mouth while Sehun slowly curls his fingers into Jongin’s sore entrance. 

 

Jongin chokes messily. 

 

“Always having this penchant for getting into unnecessary trouble and creating a huge fuss, my needy slut,” Sehun coos, moving on to cradle the curves of Jongin’s lean hips as the latter adorably scrunches up his nose at the ticklish sensation, sniffling slightly while his lips shine tantalizingly. His tone is soft and even. Jongin’s isn’t sure whether he would peg it as reassuring or condescending or somewhere in between for that matter. 

 

“Arms up.” Sehun jabs Jongin’s sides signaling him to do so. As the other obliges, he divests him of his own shirt to properly dab Jongin’s face with it for one last time before carelessly tossing away the material. He nuzzles the column of Jongin’s throat, the saliva that has pooled in the dips of the other’s collarbones smearing across his cheeks as he does. Jongin bites his lips to stifle a hoarse moan when Sehun digs his fingernails into the tender flesh of his hips.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin whines, long and low, reaching forward to ruffle Sehun’s hair. He receives nothing but a grunt and a little kiss pressed to his neck in response.

 

“Wanna fuck you again...but I have something else that I need to try,” Sehun gruffs out as he presses lips against the other’s damp flesh, dragging them teasingly and planting numerous moist kisses onto the other’s smooth skin. Smugly smirking, he slides his drenched palm down the slick crown Jongin’s cock, encircling his slender fingers around swollen head first and then generously splaying the warm wetness along the shaft causing Jongin to moan loudly as he tightly grabs both of their lengths at once, leisurely stroking them together.

 

“Mhmm, what is it?” Jongin lets out a grating moan, responsively rolling his hips and fucking into Sehun’s slick palm.

 

Sehun’s eyes flash briefly before he flips Jongin with monstrous strength and climbs over him, rubbing their throbbing cocks in a frenzy.

 

“Sit back,” Sehun huskily commands, and Jongin obeys, whimpering at the loss of contact of Sehun’s hot length as he begrudgingly slides back, leaning his back against the headboard. “On the pillows with your legs up,” Sehun adds, and Jongin questioningly raises a brow but nevertheless spreads his legs, limbs akimbo, as he hooks his arms under his knees using them as leverage to balance himself as he settles on the two stacked up fluffy pillows that were slightly inclined against the headboard while exposing his well-stretched hole to Sehun.

 

Fixing Jongin with a predatory gaze, Sehun crawls towards him and straightens himself, kneeling down, the tips of their cocks barely touching as he sits down on his haunches in the space in front of Jongin.  

 

“You can free your legs...” Sehun slowly trails off, slightly nudging Jongin’s thighs. Jongin just confusedly stares up at him, removing his arms from under his legs and snugly slinging them around Sehun’s waist, bronze starkly contrasting pure alabaster as he solicitously digs his heels into the younger’s back, trying to pull him closer.

 

“Tsk can you not wait and stop cockwhoring for a second,” Sehun scoffs, tipping his face forward, his lips faintly skimming Jongin’s mouth. He then cranes his neck and mouths at the spot beneath Jongin’s ear, strongly licking a stripe up as he grinds against the other’s thigh hard enough to make him gasp. Sehun descends on Jongin again, lackadaisically flattening his lips against the other’s who lets out a soft plea of ‘ _yes’_ and parts his lips granting Sehun access. It’s slow and sensual as Sehun slickly slides his tongue, smoothly swiping it between his cheeks.

 

Sehun gives Jongin a bare reprieve as he pulls away before he begins rutting against his cock again - this time with much more fervor. Jongin’s toes curl and he releases a ragged breath, hands moving on to grasp Sehun’s shoulders, his nails digging hard enough into the other’s flesh to leave behind grisly crescent-shaped bruises.

 

Sehun intently watches the way their cocks rub against each other.

 

“Hold your cock and align it with mine,” Jongin colors lightly at Sehun’s blunt command but nonetheless does as he’s told, grasping the base of his length and pressing the tip against Sehun’s, horizontally aligning them.

 

“Pull this back,” Sehun says, hooking his index under Jongin’s prepuce causing the other to lowly whine. Nonetheless, Jongin obliges, finally comprehending the situation as he tightly drags back his dark foreskin, exposing the vitreous expanse of his cock.

 

“Really, Sehun?  _Really?”_ Jongin warily laughs.

 

“Quiet you! I have done my fair share of research okay,” Sehun scorns.  

 

“Yeah, sure I predicted way worse to be hone-ahhh!” Jongin quips, but unexpectedly bites down on his lips, nearly drawing blood when Sehun unforgivingly pinches his balls, and lets out a thwacking yelp because of the twinge of pain that courses through his nether regions

 

“B-but tell me w-why should I even trust y-you?” Jongin stutters uncertainly.

 

“You had no issues trusting me when I literally shoved a burning cigar into your pretty mouth,” Sehun snaps causing Jongin to pout with a pinkish hue tinting his cheeks.  

 

Jongin’s eyes widen in shock when Sehun starts tugging on his own foreskin, widely stretching it open outwardly and sheathing the engorged head of his cock in it. Jongin’s cock pleasantly twitches due to the warm heat enclosing it as Sehun’s foreskin slips further on his shaft, and he looks up at the other whose eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he deeply focuses on the task in his hands.

 

Jongin moans delightfully when Sehun’s foreskin finally engulfs his bulbous head with an audible squelch.

 

“Do yours too,” Sehun instructs, grinning whimsically.

 

Jongin nods shakily, exhaling a breath he did not know he was holding back when he grabs a hold of his loose foreskin, stretching it and covering Sehun’s own, sloppily locking them together.

 

Sehun chews on his bottom lip, placing one hand on Jongin’s full thighs and supporting his cock with the other as he experimentally moves his hips forward and growls softly when the intolerable pressure prevailing around his cockhead induces heavy dizziness in him.

 

Jongin tightens his hold on the base of his stiff cock, holding it firmly in place while letting out a litany of staccato moans interspersed with squeaky whimpers as Sehun slowly rocks back and forth, fucking into his cock, the scrumptious friction due to Sehun’s hard, veiny length slickly grazing the inner walls of his foreskin feeling intensely pleasurable.

 

“Give me your hand,” Jongin breathes out, parting his spit-slack lips with a pop.

 

Sehun huffs out a loud gulp of air, his hand forsaking Jongin’s thigh as he extends it, their clammy palms meeting in mid-air, and Jongin entwines their fingers together.

 

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Jongin wonders out loud, simpering secretively.

 

“Now we are,” Sehun hums, his voice dropping an octave while he keeps shallowly thrusting with his head hanging low as beads of perspiration slide down from his forehead, dripping right onto where he and Jongin are connected together in the most intimate of ways.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin begins, playfully tilting his neck as he gazes at Sehun with half-lidded eyes and the other curiously stares up at him through his fringe, those dark beady eyes staring into the depths of his soul.

 

“You make me  _so_ happy,” Jongin whispers, flashing him a blinding smile and Sehun feels his world shatter, the fine hairs on his nape sticking up, and his cock throbbing in elation at the sudden inexplicable pang in his heart as he grasps the other’s hand tightly and his cock even tighter. He’s certain Jongin must’ve experienced it too since the legs bracketing his hips tremble.

 

Unlacing their fingers, Sehun tightens his grip at the base of his own cock steadying himself as he eagerly thrusts forward. The sheets rustle when Sehun shifts his stance and leans forward, bracing himself on Jongin’s thighs. He slightly accelerates his pace, Jongin’s smooth foreskin suctioning his pulsating cock as he rolls his hips, feeling ecstasy inextricably entangling itself with his jittery nerves. Jongin’s pleasurable croons resonate within the confined between them as his eyes roll to the back of his head when Sehun delicately circles the fingers of his free hand right where they’re joined and begins stroking and pumping.

 

“I’m going to- ah, gonna come,” Sehun throws his head back, Adam’s apple bobbing under the skin of throat as his thrusts start getting erratic. The moment Sehun loosens his hold, Jongin instantaneously replaces the position of his palm around their cocks, calmly massaging the area as Sehun shudders, the muscles of his abdomen visibly tensing when he forefeels the impact of his own burgeoning orgasm.

 

Letting out a deep rumbling moan, Sehun lets go and Jongin feels a welcoming warmth encasing his cock while he fascinatingly observes the way his cock inflates as a steady stream of come floods the gap between his cock and foreskin, foaming around the area where they’re attached.

 

Sehun manages to drive Jongin over the edge by deftly flicking his palm a few times, and Jongin moans in volatile excitement, unconsciously spreading his legs and bursts in the other’s palm for the second time that fateful night, his thighs quivering as he feels every cell in his body viscerally pulverise, while watching the way his and Sehun’s semen start intermixing.

 

It goes on like that for a while with Sehun indulgently pressing against Jongin’s cock a few more times before he finally disengages himself as cum unceasingly drips down from both of their cocks, pooling on the sheets. Jongin dazedly thinks it’s really hot and tempting the way Sehun involuntarily keeps thrusting forward even after detaching himself from him.

 

Sehun hovers over him for a moment before he presses a hand against his belly, biting into his lip.  

 

“I’m sorry…” Sehun wearily mouths, but it’s too late because he has already released something that shouldn’t have gone out in the first place. But before Jongin’s hazy and muddled up postcoital mind has the time to contemplate anything further, he feels a warmth spreading across his thighs as yellow liquid coats them and an acrid stench pervades his nostrils. Jongin follows the flow and blanches disdainfully when he spots the source to be Sehun’s flaccid cock.

 

Sehun feels morbid heat creep up his face as piss dribbles down Jongin’s thighs in rivulets and along the curve of his balls, puddling on the sheets, but his body stays completely unresponsive and he’s unable to even move a single muscle, much less attempt to escape the predicament.

 

“Jongin, I’m so sorry I just couldn’t stop it-” Sehun begins sputtering apologies but is cut short when a piercing pain sizzles down his spine before he feels exertion brutally snapping at his bones making him collapse down onto the sheets- no, wait -  _Jongin,_ face first.

 

Jongin starts thrashing wildly.

 

“Sehun this is fucking horrible! You’re heavy as fuck and it stinks like shit! Get off me!! I’m in dire need of a shower! Get off Sehun! Fuc-”

 

“Let me rest for a while...I promise I’ll clean you as well as the room by myself. Hell, I’ll even carry you to the bathroom. Bridal style and all.” Sehun pleads, cuddling Jongin’s body as the sticky mess between them sloshes slickly causing Jongin to wince distastefully. Though Sehun’s promises do not seem to be fulfilled in near future since he begins dozing off on Jongin’s chest, snoring softly.

 

Jongin merely groans in anguish as he feels urine soak into the pores of his sweaty skin while the pungent ammoniacal odor vilely blankets their spent bodies.

 

 

**❧**

 

 

“Jongin-ah you look like you have engaged in a rodeo last night all along and were getting trampled under the bull instead of riding it,” Jongdae chortles, perceptively heeding Jongin’s disheveled appearance that was combined with a downcast expression and dreary dark circles engraved below his eyes.

 

“Got that right,” Baekhyun agrees by sarcastically muffling a giggle behind his hand while Chanyeol beside him just cluelessly stares at a panicky Jongin who keeps fiddling with the hem of his own shirt.

 

Jongin feels mortification clouding over his senses but he obstinately chooses to keep mum, stealing nervous glances at Sehun who’s busy peeling an orange, his tongue peeking out in concentration, and appearing fully unperturbed by the fact that the conversation involves connotations to their night rendezvous.

 

“Hey, maknae pass the-,”

 

“OH SEHUN!” Junmyeon barges into the living room, marking his entrance by screeching his head off and stomping violently.

 

“What mom?” Sehun responds in a blasé tone, and the others turn to face the extremely  _unwanted_  intrusion.  

 

“What on Earth is this?” Junmyeon furiously demands, shaking a pack of Marlboro cigarettes right in front of Sehun’s face.

 

_Dammit._

 

“How would I know?” He reverts his attention to the orange, deliberately ignoring Jongin who keeps paranoidly tugging at his sleeves.

 

“I have retrieved this from your room!” Junmyeon scowls. “All evidence is against you!” He smugly adds.

 

“Ya maknae that shit is definitely going to adversely affect your health! You should seriously stop,” Baekhyun lightly scolds with a grotesque smack of his greasy lips.

 

“You’re not my mom,” Sehun bluntly retorts, snickering slightly at Baekhyun’s shout of protest of  _‘the flagrant audacity of this pipsqueak!’._

 

“Sehun I told you to stop yet I end up recovering this. You must understand that this will prove to be hazardous for your health as well as reputation,” Junmyeon chastises condescendingly, with concern lacing his tone whereas a nerve-wracked Baekhyun blares  _‘that’s unfair! it’s exactly what I said, just phrased variedly!’._

 

“I did not smoke last night,” Sehun honestly says, secretly shifting his gaze towards Jongin whose face is currently painted in an enticing blush.

 

“Bu-”

 

“Can’t a person be allowed to cook in peace?” Kyungsoo yells, traipsing out of the kitchen while waving a spatula he is holding as he joins them, clad in an apron and thick-rimmed glasses, and nefariously stands behind the chair Chanyeol’s seated in on purpose, causing the other to flinch in fright.

 

This time, Junmyeon averts his gaze towards Jongin.

 

“Jongin-ah you look absolutely exhausted. Did you overwork yourself again?” Junmyeon deeply sighs and Jongin merely chokes on his spit.

 

“Junmyeon-hyung, the level of your obliviousness is ludicrous. When you arrived late today, around 3 am I guess, did you not notice Sehun inconspicuously prancing around in the hallway carrying sheets, then clothes, and finally a naked Jongin?” Kyungsoo demurely chuckles, shaking his head in mild disbelief, the situation seeming killingly amusing to him.

 

Junmyeon’s mouth hangs agape in bewilderment while Jongin deeply flushes in embarrassment and Sehun just shrugs, seeming nonplussed.

 

“My question is why were  _you_ awake at such an ungodly hour?” Baekhyun asks, obnoxiously snapping his chopsticks.

 

“To practice my lines and finish requisite work in general unlike some other ignoble bastards,” Kyungsoo taunts, contemptuously glaring at him.   

 

Baekhyun instantly shuts up, biting back a  _‘what the fuck was that’._ Meanwhile, Chanyeol, instinctively registering that it’s he whom Kyungsoo’s insulting and bad-mouthing, slumps down in his seat, complaining “I’m not a slacker...”

 

“Sehun there’s one missing from the stack! You lied to me?!” Junmyeon accuses, gesticulating wildly.

 

“I never lied to you.” Sehun smoothly refutes the onslaught.

 

“Then how do you intend to explain the missi-”

 

“Jongin. I stopped _for his sake,_ ” Sehun snidely accentuates Jongin’s words from last night as he cheekily fixes the other with a lopsided grin who stares back at him with a baffled expression and Sehun’s face falls when he reads the look plastered on Jongin’s face, which clearly screams _‘Do you even recall that you fucking pissed on me last night?’._

 

Junmyeon just stands as unmoving as a statue, befuddled beyond belief.

 

Jongdae is the one who cuts the stifling silence by letting out a wolf whistle when he notices a charred spot on Jongin’s tongue the moment the younger unwittingly makes the mistake of opening his mouth.  

 

“Intriguing... you nasty maknaes are into some weird kinky shit,” he snickers. Sehun suppresses a complacent smirk and Jongin just screws his eyes shut feeling like burying himself six feet underground or somehow vanish into thin air.

 

Minseok, the only person who had appeared entirely disinterested in the fiasco surrounding him as he nonchalantly sipped on his coffee with his gaze fixed on some nondescript program running on the TV, suddenly chimes in.  

 

“Like you’re someone to talk. Remember once when I walked in on yo-,”

 

“Pardon my exquisite tastes, but that was one time and I was curious, okay!” Jongdae hastily slaps his hand over Minseok’s mouth, eyes agog in horror.

 

“Ignore them! Hey Jongin-ah, divulge some of the juicy details!” Baekhyun goads.

 

“Hyungs wanna learn some techniques too!” Chanyeol excitedly joins in.

 

Jongin looks like he’s on the verge of bursting into tears as his face turns a blotchy red. Sensing Jongin’s distress, Kyungsoo quickly decides to intervene.

 

“Park Chanyeol you do realize that I’m right behind you, and let me tell you a single powerful blow to the back of your neck, underneath which lies the medulla oblongata, results in instant death,” Kyungsoo cynically glowers, his spatula looming menacingly over the giant.

 

That effectively silences Chanyeol who pales unnaturally, and Baekhyun who purses his lips in a thin line, and Jongdae who fidgets uneasily in his seat.

 

Sehun who has been oddly quiet the whole time garners attention by deeply inhaling, his nostrils flaring as he fixedly gazes at the condition of Jongin’s face which is shockingly reminiscent of last night. He keenly regards the pretty pink dusting Jongin’s cheeks and his bottom lip entrancingly quivers with unconcealed lust brimming in his eyes. As if possessed, Sehun abruptly stands up, lurching forth and grabbing the back of Jongin’s head before he smashes their lips together in a soul-searing kiss.

 

Kyungsoo drops his spatula with a thud.

 

Pandemonium ensues.

 

“Mazel tov!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun both bolt up from their seats, cheering obnoxiously as Sehun devours Jongin’s mouth, while Jongdae just loudly shouts, “Code red! Code red! He’s morphing into Kai!” when Jongin filthily glides his tongue against Sehun’s.

 

Junmyeon is the one who breaks the exhibitionistic kiss.

 

“I WILL PROTECT THE INNOCENT!” He yaps, appearing aghast as he hurriedly covers Jongin’s eyes, his pinky accidentally poking Sehun’s nose causing him to pull back with an annoyed frown.

 

“Wrong scenario, hyung,” Kyungsoo facepalms dishearteningly.

 

Minseok is the first person to storm out of the room murderously muttering under his breath something along the lines of _‘foolish humans and depraved indecent perverts’_ , and Jongdae follows his suit to avoid Kyungsoo’s wrath that’d be showered on them on any given moment.

 

His confounded fears are indeed realized.

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, gravely mumbling _‘barbarians’_ under his breath, and shoots Chanyeol and Baekhyun a withering glare, immediately making them cower in fear. They thickly gulp and sheepishly exit the room, claiming that they’ve got practice with Yixing. He then unties the apron around his waist, neatly removing it before he throws it onto Junmyeon’s scandalised visage, who still has Jongin’s eyes covered, and snaps the other out of his reverie as Sehun steadily keeps gazing at Jongin with his pupils dilated, breath uneven, and a  _very_ obvious tent visible in his sweats.

 

“I recant my statement from earlier. The level of your obliviousness is fucking  _egregious_ ,” Kyungsoo says, dragging unwilling Junmyeon out of the room who mindlessly keeps rambling on something about _‘guarding the chastity of the innocent’_ as gross smooching noises fade in the background.  

 

“They’re going to sex it up right there whether it appeals to you or not! Because if you stop them now, Sehun will remain cranky all day long. We have a tedious schedule to go through, and I neither have the time nor the patience to deal with brats that are both grumpy and horny at the same time,” Kyungsoo grouchily states as he slams the door in Junmyeon’s face, locking him in his room, ignoring the other who repeatedly keeps banging on the door.

 

 

**❧**

 

 

“Do you hear the moans? Man, Jongin’s dicklust is something worth rooting for,” Chanyeol dreamily sighs.

 

“I beg to differ since I believe the real magic is situated within Sehun’s massive nos-,” Baekhyun eagerly supplies but is interrupted by Yixing noisily clearing his throat.

 

“And I b-believe we shouldn’t be having this conversation right n-now,” Yixing stammers, slightly adjusting his guitar and looking as if he’d rather like to be somewhere else at the moment.

 

_Crash!_

 

“This is the third table they’ve broken this week and it’s only Tuesday,” Baekhyun irately mumbles.

 

“How do they even manage that?” Yixing questions, appearing genuinely worried.

 

“Well, frankly speaking, Jongin doesn’t exactly possess a size zero figure and Sehun’s got a knack for slamming him on any surface imaginable. Also, he regularly hits the gym so...it all works out circumstantially, I guess,” Baekhyun shrugs, and Yixing narrows his eyes in suspicion. Notwithstanding, he decides to nod in dubious approval to the other’s words.  

 

“I go to the gym with Sehun too but he’s got more muscles than me,” Chanyeol muses, frowning at his biceps and wisely ignoring the TMI aspect of Baekhyun’s explanation. “Now I sort of understand what the brat meant when he was smugly mentioning this mysterious _‘extra workout regime’,”_ Chanyeol grumbles on about Sehun’s cantankerous demeanor, animatedly making air quotes with his fingers which causes Baekhyun to snigger at him.

 

“Is that really his secret for those sturdy glutes that our fans keep fawning over?” Chanyeol continues, tapping his chin in a pondering manner.

 

“Maybe so. But I keep telling you the most impressive trait is actually the nos-,”

 

Yixing destructively rips off a few strings of his guitar producing a repulsively screeching melody which interrupts Baekhyun yet again by startling him.

 

_Crash!_

 

“SM’s soon gonna have to relocate us for unsalvageable property damage,” Baekhyun blandly states, propping up his chin on his elbow.

 

“Or worse they make us pay for it by reducing our salaries!” Chanyeol indignantly squawks in response.

 

Yixing slowly sets his ruined guitar down and stares up at them with a frown etched between his eyebrows in a thought-provoking gesture.

 

“Completely irrelevant, but for the sake of science, exactly how much horsepower do you think Sehunnie pumps his hips with?” He confidingly whispers, leaning across the table.

 

“Lay-hyung!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun gasp simultaneously.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tag myself as Yixing! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Tysm for reading! ＼(≧▽≦)／


End file.
